Letters From The Past
by EgoVixitVivit
Summary: AU. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia all buried their future ambitions in a box at camp in third grade. Years later, they come back to uncover what they had written twelve years before. Percabeth Fluff, twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First, I would like to apologize to anyone reading my story **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Doors of Death **_**for not updating in forever. School just let out and it's been hectic. So, I am truly sorry.**

** Second, I need to explain some things about this story to you. This is an ****AU ****story. Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth are all kids. They know that they are half bloods already and they are all friends. They are currently in a New York school since it isn't summer yet. That is where the story starts.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The kids all sat in the brightly colored classroom for the last time. Some kids thought about going to Europe with their families, others imagined cruising around the Caribbean. Unlike the rest, however, four of the kids had one thing on their minds: Camp Half Blood.

"OK kids, so today is your final day as third graders. After today, summer will be here and before you know it, fourth grade will be right around the corner."

Some of the kids groaned at the thought of being back in school when summer hadn't even begun yet.

"Is fourth grade hard, Ms. Winters?" Asked Angie McLaurentes. Angie was one of those kids that never stopped asking useless questions. In other words, she was one of those kids that Annabeth Chase hated.

"Now, Angie, if you work hard and never give up, fourth grade will be simple," Ms. Winters replied. The look on Angie's face showed that this was not the response she had been hoping for.

Before the kids had a chance to ask anymore questions about what was awaiting them next September, Ms. Winters, the class' third grade teacher, passed out a 3" by 5" note card to each student. The lined side was carefully placed facing up.

"For our last day of school, I have a fun activity planned. I want you all to imagine yourself as an adult. All you need to do is write one thing you want to do when you grow up." She quickly wrote the prompt "When I grow up, I want….." on the chalk board. "I am not going to read these, since they are personal, but I do want you to think about your answer. Don't just scribble something down. Take a moment and imagine what you want to be doing ten of fifteen years from now."

Every kid in the class had a sparkle in their eyes. You could practically see the gears in their minds turning at immense speeds.

"What are you guys going to write down?" Percy Jackson asked his three friends, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace.

"I'm going to write—" Nico tried to answer, before he was cut off.

"Don't tell him!" Annabeth hissed. "I think we should keep them a secret. Like Ms. Winters said, it's personal."

Nico huffed, but finally agreed when he saw that Thalia liked the idea.

"Maybe," Thalia said, "we can bury them when we get to camp. And in ten or fifteen years, we can dig them up and see if what we wrote came true."

Everyone nodded. They all liked the idea. Of course, none of them thought about the fact that half bloods don't always make it to that age.

They all looked down at their blank note cards. "Ten minutes kids!" Ms. Winters said to the class. She wanted to let them finish and then after that they would have some time to share their summer plans with the class. Kids always liked talking about what they had in store for the next three months.

Nico was the first to start scribbling down his future in his sloppy handwriting. He didn't write a tremendous amount, just enough for him to understand what he had written ten or so years from now.

Thalia and Percy soon followed, after allowing enough time to get an idea of what they wanted for their future.

"Annabeth, you haven't written anything. You need to hurry up if you want to finish," Nico said after he completed his own card.

"I know, I know. I'm thinking. There are a lot of things that could happen in my future. I need to pick the best one," she said.

"Oh, no. We're going to be here all day if we let her weigh through _all _of the options!" Percy said. He laughed, but he wasn't kidding.

"One minute, kids. Hurry up and write down what you can," Ms. Winters said from her desk at the head of the class room.

"Ugh!" Annabeth said, exasperated. She quickly copied down the prompt on the board. Without thinking, she wrote the first thing that came to mind. When she looked down at what she had written, she was surprised. She wanted to erase it, but Ms. Winters told everyone to stop and put their pencils down.

She couldn't change it.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that what she had written was about to get buried and would eventually be read by her and her friends. How mortifying.

Thalia collected the four friends' cards and put them in her backpack, after swearing on the River Styx that she wouldn't look at them. Not even a peak.

The entire time that Zeke was telling the class about how he would be going to his grandparents beach house or how Taylor would be scuba diving with her cousins, Annabeth couldn't help but stare at Thalia's backpack, wishing more than anything that she could grab her card and erase what she had written.

It wasn't that she didn't think what she had written was true. It was just the fact that it would be read by eyes other than her own. She hated that feeling.

Annabeth never got the chance to dispose of the card, however, because before she knew it, she was at Camp Half Blood, standing over a patch of freshly dug earth. And under the pile of dirt was a box with four note cards in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second and final part to my little fluffy AU story. Enjoy.**

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy all walked back into camp. They were now twenty years old, but they weren't too old for their favorite place, Half Blood Hill.

Percy Jackson tenderly held the hand of his fiancée, Annabeth. Nico and Thalia, who had be dating only three months, walked behind them. When they met Chiron in the Big House, he greeted the heroes of Olympus kindly.

"Hello, children! It's nice to see you all back here."

"It's good to be back. You don't realize how dull the outside world is until you're back at camp," Percy said cheerfully.

"I got your wedding invitation. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, Chiron. We appreciate it," Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Oh! Before I forget, I remembered that you guys buried something here at camp. I believe it is time for you kids to dig it up. I was instructed to wait anywhere from ten to fifteen years."

Recognition dawned on the faces' of the four as they suddenly remembered, albeit vaguely, the summer that they buried their future ambitions at camp.

"Thanks, Chiron," Thalia said. "Come on, guys, lets go dig them up now!" She ran out of the Big House, filled with excitement. For a moment, she looked like the little third grader who was elated by the thought of burying them.

The rest of them ran after her, although Annabeth had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she shouldn't want to uncover their note cards. She pushed that thought aside, though, and tried to be as excited as everyone else was.

When they got to the tree they had buried it near, they saw their friend Juniper step out of her bark covered home. They had made sure to put their note cards near her, so that she could make sure nothing disturbed them.

"Are you guys coming to read your cards?" She asked as Percy started to dig with a little shovel.

"You know it," Nico said. Despite his son-of-Hades look, he was smiling. It was like being an eight year old again.

After a few minutes of small talk and digging, Percy's shovel hit something. "I think I found it!"

"No," Juniper said, wincing, "you hit one of my roots."

"Oh, um, sorry?" Percy said awkwardly. He kept digging.

After a few minutes, he finally said, "Ok, this time, I know I found it." He pulled up the box that held their note cards. It was covered it dirt and it hadn't been touched for twelve years, but it opened like it was brand new.

"Oh, lets read mine first!" Nico said. "I want to know if what I wrote came true or not."

Percy picked out the card that had Nico's name written on the back and handed it to him.

Nico cleared his throat and dramatically flipped the card over. "When I grow up, I want to," he stopped, as if reading the next line was going to damage his pride. "I want to rule the Underworld so I can boss those stupid Furies around and make sure that Clarisse's soul goes right to the Fields of Punishment."

They all imagined Nico wearing his father's robe with the faces weaved into it and his trademark black Converse on his feet. It was something they all couldn't help but laugh at. Even Juniper laughed her high-pitched little chuckle.

"Me next," Thalia said. Percy passed her the note card silently. She began reading. "When I grow up, I want to be a meterologist, or whatever it's called. A weatherman. If I can make weather, I can predict it. And since I don't like heights, it would be a good job for me."

Thalia wondered why she hadn't thought of that when she was choosing a job. "Oh, Styx! That would've been a perfect job! Much better than the temp job I'm working now!"

"Maybe after summer ends, you can try to get a job at the local weather station," Nico suggested. Thalia just kissed her boyfriend for his good idea.

"You really would be a great meteorologist, Thal," Annabeth said comfortingly.

"I just find it funny that an eight year old version of you is smarter than the twenty year old version," Percy said. Needless to say, Thalia gave him a good punch, which he rightfully deserved.

"How about we read yours, Fish Face?" Thalia asked, already expecting that it would be something completely and utterly stupid.

"Fine," he said, grabbing his own card out of the box. "When I grow up, I want to be a marine biologist. Then, I can use my powers to make a new type of fish that I can 'discover'. My research will make me a Noble Prize winning millionaire."

Annabeth just shook her head and laughed. "Even back then you were a Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! At least I had goals!" Percy said, sticking up for his younger self.

"You do realize that this is the guy you're going to get married to, right?" Nico asked Annabeth. He couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous Percy's ambition was.

"And you called _me_ stupid, Percy!" Thalia giggled.

"Well, I was stupid then. You are stupid now. It's two totally different things," he said defensively.

"Ok, lets read Annabeth's before you two start attacking each other," Nico said.

A warning went off in Annabeth's mind. It was like the siren on a cop car or a flare going off inside of her head. She remembered why she hadn't wanted anyone to read her note card. "Give me the card," she told Percy. A plan was forming in her head.

The second she grabbed her card out of Percy's hands, she bolted. She could not let anyone read her card. It was too embarrassing, even if it was coming true.

She sprinted through the forest, not exactly knowing where she was going, but as long as she got rid of the note card, it didn't matter.

She knew the others must have thought she was crazy, and she didn't doubt the fact that they would probably run after her. She just didn't expect to be tackled from behind by her soon-to-be husband.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he stopped her from bolting again.

"Yeah . . . fine."

"Then why did you run away like a lunatic?" He asked, slightly worried for her mental health.

"I, erm, didn't want you guys to read the card," she said, trying not to blush.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time running away!" She said. She really didn't want him to read it.

He put on his "please let me see it" face and said, "But I'm your fiancée. We shouldn't keep secretes."

She groaned, but inside she knew he was right. "Fine. But don't show it to Nico and Thalia. This is between us."

"Ok. I lost them when I was chasing you anyways," he said as he grabbed the card.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see the card or watch Percy read it.

He looked down at the neat handwriting of the little girl's note card. Printed on it was one sentence. It said:

_**When I grow up, I want to marry Percy Jackson.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**AN: The end. See, it was just a cute, fluff-filled little AU story :)**

**Comments are appreciated.**


End file.
